


the cute boy in pajamas

by shujiverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Whipped yeonjun, cute and clueless soobin, fluff ofc, ice cream's and ramens, idk angst i guess, part time worker yeonjun, seventeen is here too, side taegyu, txt uni students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujiverse/pseuds/shujiverse
Summary: Yeonjun is a cashier on a convenience store and he always sees a tall man buying ice creams or ramens every night with his pajamas on. Coming with weird and different patterned pjs to the point Yeonjun guesses what themed pjs the cute boy decides to wear everyday.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the cute boy in pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random Yeonbin fluff <33

University life is stressing Yeonjun the hell out. He gets tons of projects and researches that is need to be passed on the same week, and too add that he doesn’t have enough money to buy the materials so he had to work as a part time worker as a cashier on a convenience store nearby.

It is his shift at this hour, and it is always by 7:00 in the evening up to 2:00 am in the morning. He can still get around more than 5 hours of sleep since class starts at 8:00 in the morning. Though it stresses him _a lot_ , he still managed to work to maintain his budget for everything.

His parents still insisted on giving him money, but he wants to try on being independent since it is his Freshman year, so he somehow turned them down. He is a very adventurous person; he always tends to try different things.

He arrived at the convenience store, not missing on greeting his dear manager who just smiled at him because he is fixing the top shelf, stacking things on top. He placed his bag on the employee room and changed into his work uniform before heading out.

“You’re quite early today, Yeonjun!” he smiled at the person who spoke. It was Chan, the person who is the morning shift on his place.

Chan is just months older than him, but he insisted on calling him ‘hyung’ because he is a _polite_ child after all. He looked at his wristwatch and checked on the time. He did arrive a bit early, but not that _early._ He is just 10 minutes early, and Chan does not head out even a minute early on his ending shift, so he just sat on the nearest table to keep himself busy for 10 minutes.

He took out his phone and saw that there is a _lot_ of messages on his notifications. When he opened his messages, it was his best friend, Kai who messaged him. He opened his contact and began reading his messages.

** Kai **

Hyungggggggg!!!!!!!!!

** Yeonjun **

What now?

** Kai **

Buy me food once you come home!

** Yeonjun **

I come home by 2:00 am, Kai! Are you still awake by that time!?

** Kai **

I must study for the exam hyung. Before I sleep, I want to eat first! So just bring me, ye? Pretty please with a cherry on the top ☹

** Yeonjun **

Uh. Fine.

** Kai **

You are the best hyung!

Yeonjun shook his head and placed his phone back to his pocket. “Junnie ah! My shift’s done!” Chan shouted from the employee room. He freely shouted because there are no costumers for now. He wore his hat and stood in the cashier, replacing Chan who was standing there earlier. Chan went out of the room wearing his casual clothes and his bag is placed around his shoulder.

“Any plans for tonight, hyung?”

Chan fixed his shoes, tying the shoelaces. “Jeonghan hyung told me to go home already, he’s out with Jisoo hyung so no one’s in the dorm except for Soonyoung hyung and Seokmin hyung. Can you believe he wants me to watch them!? They are older than me, but they act like children! Well I don’t really mind because they are like my best friends who share the same braincell as me though.”

Yeonjun chuckled. Chan lives with his 12 hyungs in a very big house 4 blocks away from here. He met them all since they study in the same university. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo are seniors. Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Jihoon are juniors. Chan, who is in the same year as Yeonjun, is only below the sophomores, which are Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao. The remaining two, Hansol and Seungkwan are in the same year as Yeonjun and Chan.

“Okay then. Be careful on your way back, hyung!” he waved back to Chan who is waving at him. He headed out and when he is out of sight, Yeonjun fixed his attention to the cashier and wrote things. 


End file.
